Stopcocks have long been used to meter fluids. A core with an internal passage is received in the bore of a valve body, and rotation of the core by means of an attached handle brings the internal passage into or out of communication with fluid passages in the valve body. It is necessary in any such stopcock to provide means to longitudinally retain and align the core in the valve body. Conventionally, a separate locking member, installed after inserting the core into the valve body, has provided the desired retention.
A stopcock manufactured by Pharmaseal, Inc., Glendale, Calif. comprises a molded tubular valve body and a core held together by a friction cap pressed onto one end of the core after its installation through the valve body. Integral fittings are secured to the exterior of the tubular body, and the core and tubular interior of the valve body are both slightly tapered to allow the slightly larger core to achieve an interference fit when the two pieces are axially forced together.